Tu y Yo
by LenKira.GaMi
Summary: Fairy Tail recibe dos nuevos Miembros, Kira y Ryu, quienes resultan tener un pasado extraño que hara que ambos queden en maximo peligro, Fairy Tail se propone proteger a los magos encontrandosen con el creador de su 'amnesia' para asi desatar una guerra que dependera de Kira... 'NaLu. RyKi. GaLe. Jerza y Gruvia.' (Sorry por el mal summary u.u)


**¡Holaa! Este es mi primer fic uwu y estoy algo ansiosa... o nerviosa, no se :c **

**Espero que sea de su agrado nwn**

* * *

Fairy Tail: Tú y yo. Capítulo 1.

Un día normal en Fairy Tail, bueno... Normal en que Cana bebía, Erza comía pastel, Mirajane en la barra, Juvia acosando a Gray... Excepto por una cosa, Natsu, no habían aparecido en el gremio ese día, ni siquiera Happy. Y Lucy tampoco... a todos les parecía extraño hasta que llego el medio día y cierta chica de ojos color chocolate y rubia apareció en el gremio pero algo pareció más extraño aun... Iba acompañada de un chico, un chico que parecía de la misma edad que ella, su cabello rubio y con ojos azules, llevaba unos audífonos en su cuello, una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisilla debajo, un jean y unas botas color café. Se veía que el chico tenía gran estilo y buen cuerpo. Lucy llevaba su típico atuendo, el top, su chaleco, su falda, calcetas y botas, incluyendo sus llaves y látigo.  
Saludo a todos desde la puerta para luego dirigirse a la barra junto con el chico.

-Ara, Ara, ¿Lucy y este chico tan mono?- Dijo la albina amablemente. El chico solo se sonrojo tras tal comentario.

-Mira-san él es Ryu Mizurachi- Dijo alegremente sonriéndole a la albina.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto Ryu-san, soy Mirajane- Mirajane le alargo la mano en forma de saludo.

-El gusto es mio... Mira- Apretó la mano de la albina recibiendo el saludo.

-Bien, Mira-san, ¿sabes donde esta el Master?- Dijo la rubia mirando hacia los lados.

-En su oficina-

-Gracias Mira-san- Dijo alegremente Lucy cogiendo la mano del rubio para arrastrarlo hasta allá.

Al llegar tocaron y escucharon que desde adentro decían el Master un "Adelante" Luego de que entraran Lucy le relato al Master que quería que Ryu se uniera al gremio, era un mago celestial al igual que Lucy, tenia 2 de las 12 Llaves, pues el conoció a Yukino y desde que ella renuncio a ser maga para comenzar la búsqueda de su hermana Sorano, Ryu ha cuidado muy bien a Libra y Piscis, un buen mago que tiene en mente la misma idea que Lucy, dejar de usar a los espíritus como simples "cuerpos" para ser algo mas.

El Master agradado por el chico acepto, él sería desde ese día un Mago de Fairy Tail.  
Al salir de la oficina el Master hizo la noticia de él nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail. Todos hicieron fiesta como era de costumbre cuando alguien llegaba al gremio. Conocieron a Ryu, un chico agradable, cariñoso y tierno, además de parecer ingenuo, pero no, su enojo era peor que el Lucy y Erza combinados. Una hora mas tarde llego Natsu al gremio pero no venia solo, venia con una chica, cogiéndola el a ella rodeando el cuello de esta, una chica castaña de ojos color chocolate como los de Lucy, llevaba un top blanco, un chaleco de color café un poco corto, una falda negra y unas botas altas color negro, su cabello suelto y el un ganchito blanco, además de un muy bien definido cuerpo.  
Detrás de ellos venia una Exceed volando con Happy, una gatita de ojos color Lila, amarilla y con un conjunto color rosa y una falda blanca. Venia animadamente hablando y volando con Happy.

Mientras entraban en la barra estaban Gajeel tomando un Sake con un tornillo dentro, se quedo mirando a la chica y con el simple hecho de verla, el pelinegro dedujo rápidamente que también era un Dragon Slayer, tenía un aroma a coco y vainilla. Sonrió volviendo a tomar de su copa. En la barra también se encontraba Ryu y Lucy, a Lucy desde sus adentros se preguntaba varias cosas mientras que Ryu miraba detalladamente a la chica, algo se le hacia muy familiar en ella. Natsu llego con ella sonriendo hasta la barra, soltó a la chica y le dijo que esperara allí, la dejo con Mirajane y ella asintió un poco tímida.

-¡Hola! Soy Mirajane- Le dijo alegremente.

La chica la miro con un tono de total confianza.

_-Realmente lo de que dijo Natsu de ella es cierto, es muy dulce_- Pensó la castaña.

-Hola... soy Kira- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas- Le sonrió la albina.

-También-Le dijo feliz Kira.

- ¡Y yo soy Lulú!- Grito una pequeña gata saliendo del hombro de Kira.

-Mucho gusto, Lulú-chan, ¿eres un exceed cierto?- Pregunto Mira.

-¡Si! Y soy la Exceed, compañera de viajes y hermana de Kira!- Dijo felizmente.

-Si... ella es la única que no me a abandonado- Dijo la castaña acariciando al gato.

-¿Y por qué tienes un Exceed?- Pregunto Gajeel.

-¡Por que Kira es una Dragón Slayer!- Dijo sonriendo la Gata.

-¿A si? ¿Y que magia tiene?- Dijo con una sonrisa de interés.

-Soy la Dragón Slayer del Agua...- Dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-¡Nunca había visto una Dragón Slayer de Agua!- Dijo Wendy felizmente.

Kira se volteo y la miro, se agacho un poco.

- Así que tu eres Wendy- Le dijo la castaña con una bonita sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

H-Hai ... Kira-san-Dijon tímidamente.

-Jajá, mira, eres muy tierna, tal y como me dijo Natsu- Respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Natsu-san te hablo de mi?- Dijo asombrada la chica.

-¡Si! El me a hablado de mucho de ustedes- Dijo alegremente parándose derecha.

Kira miro todo el gremio hasta que paro su vista en alguien, cierta rubia que conversaba alegremente con un chico rubio. Se acercó hacia ellos y paro frente a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres Lucy-san, verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia.

-¡Si! ¿Porque?- Pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

-Oh no nada, solo que Natsu me habla mucho de ti- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Aye! Natsu habla mucho acerca de una rubia que es su mejor amiga- Dijo la gata amarilla parando en la cabeza de Kira.

-Lulú, cuantas veces te he dicho que no copies a Happy- Le dijo fingiendo molesta, para la gata era una genial actriz.

-Ah... Hai- Respondió alejándose

-¡¿A donde vas?!- Grito hacia la gata.

-¡A pescar con Happy! ¡Hace tiempo que no lo hacía!- Grito la gata feliz girándose.

-¡Está bien!- Le devolvió Kira.

Luego de unos minutos Kira estar hablando con Lucy, Ryu se cansó.

-Eh... Lucy, sabes que no estoy pintado en la pared- Dijo con molestia el rubio.

-Lo siento Ryu...- Dijo un poco apenada la rubia.

-No importa- Dijo ya mas tranquilo sonriéndole.

Kira se quedo mirándole, un poco de asombro, cuando el sonrió, esa sonrisa ella juraría ya haberla visto.

-S-Soy Kira- Dijo ya saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Ryu...- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Kira acepto y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina del Master saliendo junto con Natsu.

Natsu se dirigió a la castaña y le susurro algo en el oído, haciendo enojar un poco a ambos rubios. Ella solo sonrió a lo que Natsu le había dicho y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Natsu- Susurro abrazándolo.

-Cualquier cosa por ti... Kira- Le dijo separándola dándole una de las mejores sonrisas.  
En ese momento el Master se paro en la baranda del segundo piso.

-¡Mocosos!- Grito haciendo que todos tomaran atención.

-¡Hoy llega una nueva integrante a parte de Ryu!- Grito y todos de una vez tenían la sospecha de quien era.

-¡Su nombre es Kira Gamane!- Grito con alegría el Master. Todos aplaudieron y callaron cuando Gray grito.

-¡¿Qué magia usa?!- Gritó el pelinegro sin camisa.

Kira volteó a mirar y ver a Gray sin camisa con su torso al aire se sonrojó y volteó la cara.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Vista Primero Stripper - Grito Natsu enojado.

-¿Como me dijiste llamita?- Grito enojado.

-Stri...- Pero fue interrumpido.

-No, Natsu... cálmate- Le dijo cogiéndole el brazo haciendo que Natsu callara.  
Hubo silencio hasta que Kira se separo de Natsu.

-¡Soy la Dragón Slayer del Agua!- Grito con seriedad haciendo unas burbujas en sus manos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado QwQ.**

**Olvide mencionarles para los que leen ''Fanfic''... Esta historia allí la maneja mi mejor amigo ''Len-Kira'' que por cierto la dejo tiradacof, así que decidí subirla yo, como la autora nwn.**

**Gracias por leer. nwn**


End file.
